Hanjamon y el jamón filosofal
by UtaoNyan
Summary: Es una parodia de Harry potter hecha a mi medida , hice lo mejor que pude para hacerlos reir , Hanjamon es un streamer de twitch que es amigo mio además la mitad de los personaje son gente que se suelen pasar por el canal me disculpo de antemano si no entienden algunos chiste es cosas que se han dado , hablado o jugado en el canal . Igualmente os invito a pasar a verle :3 3
1. Primera parte

Era una oscura noche , en el cielo ninguna estrella brillaba , ni la luna se dejó ver , tal vez triste por la tragedia que días ante había sucedido , las calles vacías y levemente iluminadas por farolas que una por una se iban apagando ¿ El motivo ? Un señor muy mayor usaba su magia para apagarla , evitando llamar la atención , ya que dentro de poco algo iba a pasar , algo que el no quería que nadie viera .

\- Se que esta aquí , señora Lerinit - Dijo el hombre mayor guardando su varita mágica .

\- Buenas noche , Director Syl - Dijo una mapache que al poco se transformó en una señora algo mayor .

\- Puedo saber que hace usted aquí ? - Pregunto el director .

\- Estaba en una reunión de mapaches , estábamos discutiendo un tema bastante importante - Dijo Lerinit .

\- Puedo saber que tema ? - Volvió a preguntar el señor .

\- Bueno queriamos llegar a una solución sobre el hecho de que el algodón de azúcar desaparece si lo metes en el agua - Dijo Lerinit - A parte de eso estuve observado a eso Schwein , realmente es una familia muy podrida , no creo que sea correcto dejarlo ahí , seguro le tratan mal .

\- Pero es su familia y el lugar donde podrá crecer en seguridad , pero cuando cumpla 16 años empezará a estudiar en Navidul . - Dijo el señor tocando su barba . - Nikime no tardara en llegar con nuestro pequeño protegido .

\- Era buena idea dejarlo a Nikime ? Podría sentarse encima .- Preguntó la mapache algo preocupada por la seguridad del niño .

\- Nikime es una de las persona a la cual mas confió , podría dejarle mi coche y prestarle un cigarro de lo mucho que confió en el . - Dijo el señor ante de ponerse a fumar .

Minutos mas tardes un ruido sonaba en el cielo , se trataba de la moto de Nikime , una moto mágica , era aquello que el director no quería que los Schwein vieran , pues no es algo que ellos asimilarían . El director apagó su tercer cigarro , chasqueando la lengua por tener que desperdiciar la mitad de el , y fue a ver al recién llegado .

\- Como se pasó el viaje Nikime ? - Pregunto Syl

\- Pos ya vez , de puta madre - Dijo aquel hombre gigante y peludo - El crío se durmió nada mas poner la canción de " Dame jamón " .

\- Syl , no podemos criarlos nosotros ? - Volvió a preguntar Lerinit .

\- No , de ahora en adelante su hogar sera con su familia , no es un adiós , sino un hasta luego , Hanjamon - Dijo Syl dejando al bebe delante de una puerta con una carta , pensando que ni de coña desperdiciaría su vida criando a un niño , aun tenia mucho prostíbulos al que ir .

Años pasaron y hoy era un día especial , pero no para Hanjamon , el muchacho salió del armario al oír los golpes de su tía llamandolo .

\- Bueno para nada , ven a hacer el desayuno - Gritó desde la cocina aquella mujer detestable .

Hanjamon se acercó a la cocina y se puso el delantal , mientras su tía se acercaba a su primo quien cumplía años justo ese día .

\- Feliz cumpleaños mi niño precioso - Dijo la tía en un tono de voz casi vomitivo .

\- Hanjamon , no quemes el bacón - Dijo su tío mirandolo con maldad .

\- Si tío - Dijo Hanjamon bajando la mirada .

\- Ven mi niño a ver todos tus regalos - Dijo la señora llevando a su hijo a ver sus regalos de cumpleaños .

El chico se acercó a ver sus regalos , pero su cara cambió a una de enojo .

\- Cuantos regalos hay ? - Preguntó el niño casi gritando .

\- Hay 32 cofres de streamloots - Dijo el padre con orgullo - Los he contado yo mismo .

\- 32 ?! Si el año pasado tenía 33 ! - Dijo el niño de forma egoísta .

\- Pero es que algunos son cofres especiales - Dijo el hombre intentando tranquilizar a su hijo

\- Bueno , mira mas tarde iremos y te compraremos 2 cofres más - Dijo la tía intentando calmar a su hijo .

\- Ni pa ti , ni pa mi , exijo 6 cofres - Dijo el niño .

\- Esta bien . - Dijeron los tíos rindiéndose ante el egoísmo de su hijo .

Despues del desayuno , la familia y Hanjamon se dirigían al zoo , pues el niño de papa tenía mucha ganas de ver los animales . Justo ante de llegar el tío llamó la atención de Hanjamon .

\- Si una cosa rara ocurre seras castigado y no creo que quieras pasar la noche gritando - Dijo el tío con cara de pocos amigos .

\- Pos ok - Dijo Hanjamon para luego irse al interior del zoo.

La cosas iban bien , veían animales raros , como un pez de colores con tres ojos , cabras con 8 patas , zorros con 9 colas y vacas de 2 cabezas , aquellos extraños animales habían sido recogidos en chernobyl .  
La familia llegó cerca del coral de un cerdo , aquel cerdo estaba tumbado en el suelo y lo más extraño de todo es el cuerno que sobresalia de su frente .

\- Haz que se mueva - Dijo el caprichoso

\- Muevete - Dijo el señor viendo al cerdo

Algo increíble pasó , el cerdo levantó una pata y se tiró un enorme y sonoro pedo , el mal olor llegó a la familia , el primo caprichoso empezó a reírse como foca retrasada .

\- Que mal educado ese cerdo , vamos a ver otro animal , que este esta moribundo - Dijo la señora para irse a ver otro animal .

\- Tienes razón - Dijo el tío de Hanja .

El cerdo y Hanjamon quedaron solo , el cerdo lo miraba mientras que Hanjamon empezó a hablarle .

\- Me disculpo por ellos , ellos no saben lo que es ser alimentado a base de frijoles - Dijo Hanjamon .

\- Oinc - Respondió el cerdo con voz ronca .

\- Entonces eres de Chernobyl ¿ Es bonito allá ? - Preguntó Hanjamon para luego reírse - Que tonto , hablando con un cerdo .

\- Oinc - El cerdo apuntó con su nariz un cartel que ponía " Criado en jaula "

\- Oh vaya , que pena , debe ser triste - Dijo Hanja recordando como su cuarto era un simple armario - Espera tu me entiendes ?

\- Oinc - El cerdo movió la cabeza dando a entender que si lo entendía .

\- Oh tengo tanto que preguntar - Dijo Hanja un poco ilusionado .

\- Mama ! Papa ! Miren el cerdo esta moviéndose ! - Dijo el niño empujando a Hanja que cae al suelo .

Hanjamon miró con mala gana a su primo y algo extraño sucedió , su primo cayó en el coral del cerdo , la cara llena de barro miró con miedo al cerdo levantando , el cerdo se subió por la espalda del niño como para escapar de su coral ,pero justo ante de saltar aquellas vallas hizo su necesidades encima del malvado primo . La madre al oír a su hijo gritar realizó con sorpresa que su hijo se encontraba en el coral del cerdo , empezó a gritar como la mitad de la gente al ver el cerdo en libertad .

-Oincracias - Dijo el cerdo ante de marcharse moviendo el trasero .

\- D-de nada - Dijo Hanjamon .

Poco despues sacaron al primo del coral y volviendo a casa el tío regaño a Hanja por el extraño suceso que pasó en el zoo , como si aquello era su culpa , aunque técnicamente si fue culpa suya .

Pasaron los días y una carta llegó para Hanja , era una carta escrita a mano y tenía un sello dorado con una N como marca , se podía leer que era una carta proveniente de una escuela llamada Navidul . El primo de Hanja le quitó la carta de las manos para entregarla a su padre , Hanjamon intentó rechistar ya que la carta era suya , pero su tío rompió aquella carta en miles de pedazos .  
Al día siguiente , un par de cartas llegaron al buzón , montones de cuervos estaban en los cables eléctricos o encima de los coches , pues ellos eran quien entregaban aquellas cartas , pero el tío quemaba el correo , mirando a Hanja con una sonrisa de satisfacción por realizar aquel acto .

Así los días pasaron y el domingo llegó , el tío de Hanja respiraba con tranquilidad y miraba feliz a su esposa y su hijo, pues el domingo no había correo ,disfrutando así del buen desayuno , mientras que Hanja servía el desayuno como buen criado .  
Pero el " Humhumhum " que realizaban los cuervos llamó la atención de la tía que fue a mirar por la ventana , fue increíble la sorpresa que se llevó al ver como el coche estaba lleno de excrementos de esos pajaros al igual que la cantidad de cuervos que había cerca de la casa . Un ruido sonó , la casa empezó a temblar y por la chimenea una gran cantidad de carta salieron despedida .

\- Oh shit here we go again - Dijo el tío cambiando su cara de felicidad a una de rabia

Hanjamon intentó atrapar algunas cartas para leer , revolcándose en ellas como si fuera nieve , sus familiares estaban gritando por la extraña situación , su tío con rabia gritó que se irían en una zona desértica a vivir , donde las aves no pudieran encontrarlos .  
Era de noche en su nueva casa en chernobyl , un cuchitril donde el pobre niño se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo como todo perro , pero Hanja se encontraba despierto , hoy era su cumpleaños y como todos los años nadie le desearía felicidades , ni recibiría regalos . Había hecho un pastel de barro y en la cima del pastel había clavado pequeños palitos para simular las velas , hizo un deseo y soplo las velas imaginarias .

\- Feliz cumpleaños a mi , feliz cumpleaños a mi , te deseo solo yo , un cumpleaños feliz - empezó a cantar Hanja .

Pero un fuerte golpe en la puerta despertó a la familia , Hanja se escondió detrás de un pilar por miedo , su primo fue detrás de sus padres buscando protección , pues su padre llevaba una Kar98 K , una arma bastante potente , pero más valía prevenir que curar sobre todo en una zona como Chernobyl . Otro golpe azotó la puerta y de repente tranquilidad , hasta que alguien entró por la ventana .

\- Hanjamon Serrano ? - Preguntó aquella persona entrando por la ventana .

\- Quien es usted ? - Preguntó el tío apuntando al señor .- Además porque entra por la ventana !

\- Eso es peligroso señor - Dijo el hombre rompiendo el arma - Porque la ventana esta rota y la puerta estaba cerrada ?

\- Un bigfoot ? - Preguntó el primo .

\- Vaya no imaginaba que fueras tan gordo - Dijo el hombre - Aunque eres un Serrano despues de todo .

\- Yo soy Hanjamon - Dijo Hanja saliendo de detrás el pilar .

\- Pues claro que tu eres Hanja me ves cara de tonto - Dijo el hombre peludo - Quien mas iba a ser sino , toma esto es una tarta de cumpleaños , aunque me he comido la mitad , me dio hambre en el camino .

\- Oh gracias - Dijo el chico dejando la tarta a un lado - Y usted de que me conoce ?

\- Bueno , primero de todo yo soy Nikime , he venido a buscarte para llevarte a la escuela de mago Navidul - Dijo Nikime observando como el primo se acercaba a la tarta .

\- ¿Mago ? , señor Nikime yo creo que usted fumó de la buena - Dijo Hanjamon .

\- Ya me gustaría chico , pero no es así , tus padres eran magos y tu también lo eres - Dijo Nikime reparando la ventana . - Hacia un poco de frió con la ventana rota.

\- Wuaa, entonces yo soy un mago ? - Pregunto Hanja al ver como Nikime reparó la ventana con magia

\- Si y uno muy famoso , la cicatriz de tu frente es la prueba de ello - Dijo Nikime - Tus padres murieron en una batalla de magos , además si no fueras mago yo no estaría aquí .

\- ¿ Magos ? Se equivoca , mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche - Dijo Hanjamon

\- Eso es lo que te contaron tus tíos ? Eso es mentira ! - Gritó Nikime furioso - Que le contaron a ese niño .

\- Me han mentido todo este tiempo ? Ustedes sabían de esto no es así ? - Preguntó Hanja enojado .

\- Claro que lo sabia , mi hermana era una bruja asquerosa , un monstruo - Dijo con asco la mujer - Era de suponer que tu , seas igual que ella y tu padre , un asqueroso mago , un monstruo .

\- Bueno entonces todo esta resuelto , vámonos a Navidul - Dijo Nikime levantándose del sofá .

\- Oh no , no lo creo , no se ira a ninguna parte , es nuestro criado - Dijo el tío .

\- Oh si , no es un Schwein como usted que me va a decir que hacer - Dijo Nikime .

\- Que es un Schwein ? - Preguntó Hanjamon

\- Una persona sin magia - Dijo Nikime para luego ponerle una cola de rata al primo por comerse el pastel .

\- Oh shit a rat ! - Gritó el tío de Hanja sorprendido al ver a su hijo con cola de rata .

\- Im a fucking rat ! - Gritó el niño en pánico por verse con cola de rata empezando a andar en circulo .

\- AAAAH! - Gritó la madre abrazando a su hijo - Mi pobre niño rata !

\- Bueno Hanjamon , vienes a Navidul ? - Preguntó Nikime.

\- Si , ante morir que de quedarme aquí - Dijo Hanjamon para irse con Nikime .

Al día siguiente Nikime decidió llevar a Hanja de compras , pues necesitaba varias cosas para ir a la escuela .

\- Todos los alumnos podrán elegir entre las siguientes mascotas , cuervos , gatos , ratas o Onyk - Dijo Hanjamon - Que es Onyk ?

\- Una especie de rana enorme - Dijo Nikime - Hay muchas cosas que comprar .

\- Si pero no tengo dinero y no creo que podamos encontrar eso aquí en Chernobyl , eso esta muerto - Dijo Hanjamon viendo las calles vacías .

\- Quien dice - Dijo Nikime seguro de si mismo .

El hombre peludo llevó a Hanja a una taberna en chernobyl allí mucha gente se sorprendió de ver a Hanjamon y otro ofrecían sus servicios , ahí también hizo el conocimiento de un profesor llamado Ivanito .

\- Es un placer conocerle pero no me pegue - Dijo el profesor Ivanito con miedo - Seré su profesor este año , pero si me pega le pondré un 0 .

\- Lo mismo digo - Dijo Hanjamon sonriendo-le al profesor pensando en lo inútil que aparentaba .

\- Si nos disculpan , debemos irnos de compras - Dijo Nikime llevándose a Hanja de ahí.

Detrás de la taberna se encontraba una pared con ladrillos , Nikime pateó una piedra y esta dejó paso a una calle repleta de magos de todo tipos .

\- Bienvenido al Callejón Mamón - Dijo Nikime .

\- Wuaaa , eso cambia de las calles de Chernobyl - Dijo Hanjamon alucinando por las calles repletas de personas .

\- Bueno primero vayamos al banco - Dijo Nikime - No pensarías que tus padres te han dejado solo deudas no ?

\- Pues , hasta ahora ... - Dijo Hanjamon dudando de su repuesta.

Llegaron al banco y se acercaron al mostrador , Hanjamon se quedó alucinando por todas las personas pequeñas que trabajaban allí , Nikime le explicó que esas personas eran gnomos , podían ser muy serio como muy graciosos .

\- Vengo a sacar un poco de dinero para el joven Hanjamon - Dijo Nikime

\- Llave ? - Dijo el gnomo .

\- Umm , si un momento - Nikime entregó una llave pequeñísima - Ahí esta jaja , otra cosa el señor Syl desea sacar una cosa perteneciente a la escuela , ya sabe usted el que - Dijo ante de enseñarle una carta de apariencia importante .

\- Esta llave no sirve - Dijo el señor gnomo rechazando la llave de Hanjamon

\- Usted esta bromeando ¿ No? - Dijo Nikime nervioso .

\- Ho ho ho ha ha ha ho ho ho he he ha hello me old chum Im gnot a gnelf im gnot a ganobblin Im a gnome and you've been gnomed! - Dijo el Gnomo riéndose como tonto

\- Me cago en tus muertos gnomo de mierda ! - Dijo Nikime a punto de matar al gnomo - Llevanos ya coño!

\- Síganme - Dijo mas serio que nunca el gnomo por el miedo que daba Nikime .

El gnomo llevó a Hanja y a Nikime a una recamara que abrió con la llave , nada más abrir la puerta Hanjamon se encontró frente a montones de Nepubadges de oros .

\- No pensaría que tus padres te dejarían sin plata ¿ No ? - Dijo Nikime

\- Ostiah ! Ahora puedo irme a vivir a Andorra ! Soy rico ! - Gritó Hanjamon .

\- Bueno si , pero primero vayamos a comprar tus cosas para la escuela Navidul - Dijo Nikime recogiendo un poco de dinero para ponerlo en una bolsita .

\- Esta bien , cuando me gradué me iré a vivir en Andorra para cumplir mi sueño de ser Streamer - Dijo el joven .

\- Ahora síganme hasta la cámara 69 - Dijo el gnomo para luego tocar aquella puerta con su uña .

La puerta gruñó levemente al sentir la uña del gnomo , luego volvió a gemir para decir " Oniichan " y se abrió dejando ver un objeto alargado tapado por una manta , Nikime usó su varita para hacer el objeto más pequeño para el viaje y se giró para ver a Hanjamon .

\- Lo que has visto ahora queda en secreto - Dijo Nikime con cara de pocos amigos - No debería haberte llevado conmigo y si dice cualquier cosa , debería matarte .

\- Bien , no diré una palabra de esto a nadie - Dijo Hanjamon con algo de miedo .

El hombre y el medio hombre salieron del banco mágico , Nikime dejó a Hanjamon ir solo a la tienda de las varitas mágicas que se venden en ElPozo , todo mago pasaba por esa tienda tarde o temprano , Hanjamon llegó a la pequeña tienda y un señor le atendió de forma amable .

\- Hola niño viniste por caramelos ? - Dijo el hombre

\- No , vine para elegir una varita mágica , empiezo a asistir a la escuela Navidul este año - Dijo Hanjamon .

\- Con que una varita mágica , pues tengo una gruesa y dura , quieres tocarla - Dijo el hombre con sonrisa pervertida .

\- Pues si usted cree que esa varita es la adecuada - Dijo Hanjamon .

\- Prueba esta entonces - Dijo el señor sacando la varita y poniéndola en el escritorio .

\- Oh vaya , nunca había visto una varita así en mi vida - Dijo Hanjamon moviendo la varita .

El destrozo fue increíble , el señor buscó otra varita pero el resultado fue el mismo , hasta que algo cruzó su mente , el señor le entregó a Hanjamon una varita fina y elegante . Hanja movió la varita y una suave brisa enredó al chico .

\- Vaya creo que su ventilador tiene problema - Dijo Hanjamon sorprendido por la brisa .

\- Es extraño , muy extraño - Dijo el hombre sorprendido .

\- El que ? - Preguntó Hanjamon sin saber que pasaba .

\- Es extraño que la varita te haya elegido , sobretodo sabiendo que su hermana gemela fue la que te hizo aquella horrible cicatriz - Dijo el hombre adoptando una pose T .

\- Usted quieres decir que la persona que me hizo esa cicatriz en la frente , era dueño de una varita similar a la que yo voy a tener ? - Pregunto Hanjamon mirando la varita .

\- Si , la varita que sostiene en tus manos fue hecha a base de un colmillo del legendario Hewie quien ante de morir salvó muchos magos , pero como todo perro el legendario Hewie tenía cuatros colmillos , dos de ellos se rompieron debido a la edad y los otros dos colmillos se usaron para crear dos varitas , ambas fueron hechas para llevar a sus dueños a hacer grandes cosas - Dijo el señor tomando aire ante de seguir - Pues quien te hizo aquella cicatriz hizo grandes cosas , horrible si ,pero aún así fueron asombrosas y sobre todo deliciosa , un jamón exquisito.

\- Entonces wakala ya no la quiero - Dijo Hanjamon .

\- Que te la lleve niño ! - Dijo el señor - O te doy un consolador que deberas usar en vez de varita mágica .

\- Eso es posible ? - Dijo Hanjamon asqueado

\- Claro mucha mujeres vienen a mi tienda por uno - Dijo el señor ante de empujar al chico fuera de su tienda - Ahora lárgate , que la varita te ha elegido .


	2. Segunda parte

Despues de comprar todo lo necesario para la escuela , Nikime y Hanjamon fueron a la posada , Hanjamon recordando la discusión que tuvo en ElPozo decidió preguntar a Nikime sobre la persona que le hizo aquella cicatriz .

\- **Nikime , tu conoce la persona que me hizo esta cicatriz ?** \- Pregunto Hanjamon

\- **Si pero... No puedo decirlo** \- Dijo Nikime

\- **Pues no diga su nombre si es prohibido decirlo o puedes decirlo muy bajito** \- Dijo Hanjamon .

\- **No puedo decirlo porque no me da la gana** \- Dijo Nikime cansado.

\- **Anda porfiii porfiii** \- Dijo Hanjamon con cara de cordero degollado o mas bien paloma aplastada por un ladrillo .

\- **Vale! Esta bien ! Pero deja de mirarme así que me das asco! ...Demon , era una persona loca y tenebrosa , reclutó varia gente para crear una secta oscura donde sus miembros deberían servirle para la eternidad ,pero habían personas que se oponían ,como tus padres que se enfrentaron a el , pero Demon convirtió a todos los que se oponían en cerdos , se descubrió que luego se los comía ... Nadie al que el decidiera convertir en comida sobrevivió a su vientre , nadie excepto tu Hanjamon -** Relató Nikime hablando muy bajito

\- **Y ahora donde esta el ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon comiendo un trozo de cerdo con salsa de miel .

-** Algunos dicen que se ha muerto , pero creo que Demon no pudo morir** . - Dijo Nikime para luego añadir -** Yo creo que esta vivo comiendo los cerdos que le queda ... No te da miedo de pensar que puedes estar comiendo ahora mismo a tu padre o tu madre ?** \- Pregunto Nikime .

\- **Si ese fuese el caso debería decir que mis padres están suculentos** \- Contestó Hanjamon .

A la mañana siguiente Nikime llevó a Hanjamon a la estación de la renfe , ahí el se despidió de Hanjamon dándole su boleto de tren , el joven no entendía muy bien donde debía encontrarse el tren AvidulExpress estacionado en _" WC 1/2 "_ , el chico preguntó a un trabajador de renfe pero este pensando que era una broma le avisó que llamaría a los guardias si seguía molestando . Fue en ese momento que vio como una familia, donde todos sus integrantes llevaban gafas , hablaban de tomar el mismo tren que el debía tomar , también observó como dos hermanos siameses recitaban algo tocando la pared , al ratito los siameses fueron tragado por el muro que separaba los baños de mujeres y hombres ,Hanjamon se acercó a ellos de forma tímida .

\- **Disculpe , como puedo llegar a la parada " _WC 1/2_ "** \- Preguntó Hanjamon .

\- **Oh es tu primer año ? Es lo mismo para mi hijo Elder** \- Dijo la amable mujer - **Mira lo que tienes que hacer es tocar la pared que separa los baños de hombres y mujeres , luego tienes que recitar _" El streamer se fue a cagar_ "** \- Volvió a decir la mujer - **Pero si te da vergüenza puede susurrarlo .**

\- **Oh gracias , lo voy a intentar ahora** \- Dijo Hanjamon

Creyendo firmemente en la palabra de aquella mujer , Hanjamon fue hacia aquella pared recitando en voz alta aquellas palabras mágicas para luego ser tragado por la pared llegando así al AvidulExpres , un magnifico tren color jamón cocido.

Acomodado en su asiento y mirando el paisaje , Hanjamon esperaba llegar a su nueva escuela pronto , pero vio como un chico se acercaba a el .

-** Hola se puede ? Me quede sin asiento , así que te jode y me siento a tu lado** \- Dijo el joven - **Me llamo Elder y este es mi rata lo llame R-Martin porque le encanta cavar .**

\- **Ah hola yo soy Hanjamon-** Dijo el niño sin ni siquiera tener el tiempo de responder .

-** Hanjamon Serrano ? es enserio lo de tu cicatriz en la frente ?** \- Preguntó el chico .

\- **Si , mira tiene forma de N** \- Contestó Hanjamon .

\- **Hicieron mal su trabajo en sanar la herida** \- Volvió a decir Elder .

\- **Chorizo ! Jamón ! Salchichón ! Corteza frita !**\- Gritaba una señora que luego se paró delante de los niños - **Hola guapos queréis algo de aquí o tal vez requieren mis servicios especiales .**

\- **No gracias , me gusta ser virgo no estoy tan desesperado** \- Dijo Elder sacando una revista porno - **Mi madre pensó en todo** .

\- **Diablo señorita , deme de todo menos de sus servicios** \- Dijo Hanjamon sacando 3 Nepubadges de oro .

Los niños comían la charcutería comprada ,hasta que Elder dijo que quería enseñarle un truco de magia con su rata .

\- **Sabes mis hermanos siameses me enseñaron a hacer que mi rata baile ** \- Dijo el niño emocionado - **Mira _"Ricardito Ricardito que esta rata baile bien riquito "_**

Desgraciadamente para el joven el hechizo falló y la rata salió disparada cayendo en los pechos de una chica , aquella joven de gafita y cabellos rizados empezó a reírse por el fallo que tuvo Elder con su hechizo .

-** Oh shit! a pervert rat!** \- Dijo la chica quitándose la rata de encima -** Me llamo Nazicom Grouper tu debes ser Hanjamon Serrano , te reconocí por tu cicatriz en forma de N en tu frente . Y tu el que fracasó aquel hechizo quien eres ?** \- preguntó al ver a Elder

\- **Mi nombre es Elder , Elder Bar** \- Contestó Elder con resentimiento por el carácter de la chica .

**\- Pues Elder Bar , te enseñare lo que es un hechizo -** Dijo la chica sacando su varita - **_" Don Limpio , que lo que esta sucio sea limpio " _**

El hechizo que Nazicom realizó limpió la camiseta sucia que Hanjamon llevaba , pues al comer tanta charcutería había hecho que su ropa se haya ensuciado de grasas .

\- **Os aconsejo poneros vuestras capas , que ya llegamos** \- Dijo la chica ante de irse meneando el trasero .

-** Es tonta , se cree mejor que nadie pero esta bien buena la cabrona , yo me la follo** \- Dijo Elder .

\- **No que querías seguir siendo virgo ?** \- Pregunto Hanjamon .

\- **Todos tenemos nuestras necesidades , además la del carrito era bien fea** \- Contestó Elder - **Ni borracho me la follo**

Cuando el tren paró Nikime escoltó los alumnos hasta un enorme castillo antiguo , los niños iban subido en el lomo de un Lapras, un pokemon gigante tipo agua , una vez en el interior del castillo apareció una señora .

\- **Bienvenido a la escuela Navidul , yo soy la profesora Lerinit , dentro de poco ustedes que son de primer año van a pasar por esta puerta y serán repartido en distinta casa** \- Dijo la profesora Lerinit -** Pero ante debéis esperar a que os llame** .

La profesora se alejó para anunciar al director que los alumnos estaban listos para ingresar ,fue en ese momento un chico se aprovechó para acercarse a Hanjamon .

-** Hola , yo soy Noah Nofoyá imagino que tu eres Hanjamon , un placer conocerte** \- Dijo un chico arrogante para luego girar su mirada a Elder - **Y tu , gafas pobres ja , no me hace falta preguntar para saber que eres de la familia Bar .**

\- **Grrr** \- Gruñó Elder .

\- **Hanjamon , Deberas aprender a elegir adecuadamente a tus camaradas para no ponerte en ridículo** \- Dijo Noah Nofoyá tendiendo su mano esperando ser el camarada de Hanjamon - **Esta claro que yo soy el único digno de ser tu compañero aquí** .

\- **Eso es algo que tengo que decir yo ¿ No crees ?** \- Dijo el de la N en la frente con algo de rabia -** Además más me pondría en ridículo tener un amigo llamado Nofoyá , acaso es que nunca vas a follar ?**

-** Lo lamentara , Serrano !** \- Dijo yéndose con rabia el Nofoyá . - **Te pierdes las lolis pringao.**

\- **Bueno podéis pasar** \- Dijo la profesora Lerinit .

Los niños pasaron a la sala siendo observados por todos los demás alumnos y profesores , Hanja sintió como su cicatriz empezaba sudar grasa levemente , intentó limpiarse con papel absorbiendo el aceite .

\- **Alumnos ! Vamos a hacer esto rápido que tengo hambre** \- Dijo el directo Syl - **Ustedes van a pasar uno por uno y se pondrán el calcetín mágico en la mano , el calcetín mágico os dirá en que casa estaréis durante toda vuestra escolarización .**

Uno a uno los niños pasaron algunos entraban en Doveclaw y otros iban a Molepuff , llegó el turno de Nazicom que se sentó en la silla y le pusieron el calcetín un poco húmedo del sudor de los demás , el calcetín no dudó un segundo en mandar a Nazicom en Ibéricor , llegó el turno de Noah el calcetín observó el corazón turbio del muchacho y lo mandó a Aracmyn una de las casas con mala fama . Pasaron mas alumnos hasta llegar a ser el turno de Elder que al igual que sus hermanos siameses terminó en Ibéricor , finalmente el profesor llamó a Hanjamon , se le puso el calcetín empapado en sudor y este se puso a dudar en cual lugar debía ir el niño .

\- **Wakala vas a necesitar una lavadora despues de eso** \- Dijo Hanjamon observando al calcetín en su mano .-** Parece una marioneta de la que hacia cuando era niño y me aburría .**

\- **Ummm veo valentía y hambre , te iría bien ir Molepuff o tal vez a Aracmyn ummmm** \- Dijo el calcetín empezando a gotear por el sudor de todos los alumnos .

\- **Aracmyn no , no quiero estar con este subnormal de Noah** \- Dijo Hanjamon - **No quiero que el FBI me arreste** .

\- **Que no quiere ir con el subnormal de Noah dice !** \- Gritó fuerte el calcetín - **Bueno entonces dime donde quieres ir ? **

\- **Subnormal tu Serrano !** \- Gritó alguien entre la multitud

\- **No podías decirlo mas alto no ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon avergonzado - ** Ibéricor , suena mas delicioso , quiero ir ahí .**

-** Bien , pues a Ibéricor ! ** \- Dijo el calcetín ya con un agujero .

\- **Profesor Syl que hago con el calcetín ?** \- Preguntó Lerinit al director

\- **Mándalo a quemar , esta mierda esta llena de gérmenes** \- Respondió Syl

\- **No ! Déjenme vivir cabrones !** \- Gritó el calcetín ante de ser llevado y nunca volver

Al final de aquel trágico momento , los niños empezaron a comer un increíble banquete , había de todo , pero entonces el director habló nuevamente .

\- **Para todos los que son nuevos aquí , mañana empiezan las clases a la 7 am , además esta estrictamente prohibido ir al ultimo piso de la escuela como esta prohibido ir al mazmorras que ahí guardo mis waifus ** .- Dijo Syl para luego volver a comer . - **Eso es todo** .

Despues del generoso banquete los alumnos fueron guiado por el líder de sus casas a los dormitorios , el líder iba explicando las normas sobre las escaleras que podían llegar a ser traviesas e incontrolables , moviéndose cuando ellas quisiesen . A lo poco llegaron delante de un cuadro donde un travesti les preguntó la contraseña .

\- **Contraseña guapos ?** \- Preguntó el travesti en un tono coqueto .

\- **Hakuna Matata** \- Respondió el líder al cuadro.

\- **Contraseña correcta , pase** \- Dijo el travesti del cuadro abriéndose como si fuera una puerta secreta .

-** Los dormitorios de los chicos es a la izquierda , el de la chica a la derecha , el de los trapitos en medio** \- Dijo el líder de Ibéricor ante de ir en medio - **Ahora buenas noche que tengo sueño .**

\- **Entonces el es un trapito ?** \- Preguntó Elder

\- **Si es trapito es mas rico ¿ No ?** \- Dijo Nazicom ante de irse a dormir ella también .

A la mañana siguiente Hanjamon y Elder llegaban tarde a la clase de la señora Lerinit , esta se encontraba transformada en mapache vigilando a los niños que estaban copiando lo que ella anteriormente escribió en la pizarra .

\- **Que suerte que la profesora Lerinit no haya llegado aún** \- Dijo Elder - **Ostiah mira parece que el mapache esta dando clase , es gracioso hahahaha** \- rió de forma retrasada el de la gafas .

\- **Vamos a sentarnos ante de que llegue** \- Dijo Hanjamon buscando sitio donde poder sentarse .

\- **Que debería hacer con ustedes** \- Dijo Lerinit volviendo a su forma humana - **Debería trasforma a uno de usted en despertador ? así llegarían a la hora a mi clase .**

\- **Créame profesora que aun así llegaría tarde** \- Dijo Elder .

\- **Entonces tal vez le debería poner a ambos un collar eléctrico que os de descarga a la hora de despertar** \- Dijo de nuevo la profesora -** Venga sentaros y que no se vuelva a repetir .**

**\- Gracias profesora -** Dijo Hanjamon para luego sentarse .

Despues de la clase con la profesora , llegó la clase con el profesor Laisnu , el hombre era tenebroso y parecía odiar mucho a Hanjamon haciéndole pregunta que solo Nazicom supiera responder , pues el tema de opening de anime era algo que Nazicom sabía de memoria , pero al profesor le parecía agradable humillar al pobre Hanjamon y aquello divertía a Noah Nofoyá .

A la hora del almuerzo Hanjamon se empezó a quejar de lo horrible que fue el profesor Laisnu con el , del mal rato que tuvo con aquel hombre , al poco rato un sonido bastante peculiar se hizo presente en toda la sala del comedor .

\- **Humhumhumhum no debería avergonzarte de tus humhumhum** \- Se oyó por toda la sala.

\- **Oh es el correo** \- Decía un alumno recibiendo una letra

\- **Elder , te molesta si tomo prestado ese periódico** \- Dijo Hanjamon triste de ser el único marginado sin correo

\- **Haz lo que quiera , a mi no me gusta el periódico , no se porque mi madre me abonó a el** \- Dijo Elder leyendo una revista Nopor .

\- **Oh vaya me han regalado un bloc de nota de panda** \- Dijo Pokdaw - que lindo

\- **Será porque olvidas las cosas a menudo ¿ No ? -** Preguntó Nazicom - **Este parece ser un bloc de nota mágico que hace aparecer un panda que te sigue donde quieras que vayas si se te olvida algo que hayas apuntado , ejemplo si tienes una cita el panda te seguirá hasta que llegues a la cita ** .

-** El problema es que muchas veces olvido donde dejé las notas** \- Se quejó Pokdaw

\- **Oh vaya , se ve que se han colado en el banco mágico** \- Dijo Hanjamon - **Pero los gnomos dicen que los supuestos ladrones no se pudieron llevar nada porque la cámara que ellos intentaron acceder había sido previamente vaciada ... Que extraño es ahí donde fui con Nikime .**

Despues de la hora del desayuno llegó una clase bastante particular , era la clase de vuelo enseñada por la profesora Nathaniela .

\- **Bueno niños la primera lección sera coger el tubo de la aspiradora** \- Explicó la profesora -** Para eso debéis decir " Æ " con un tono seguro y fuerte** .

Los alumnos empezaron a gritar " Æ " sin parar , Hanjamon logró atrapar el tubo de la aspiradora a la primera lo cual impresionó bastante a Nazicom pues ella a pesar de ser buena con los hechizos no lograba levantar aquel tubo , por el otro lado Noah al igual que Hanjamon logró levantar su tubito dando una sonrisa arrogante , Elder sin embargo tuvo mas problemas y el tubo golpeó o aspiró sus partes intima dejandolo doblado en el suelo en pose de feto .  
Pasó el tiempo y ya todos los alumnos tenían en mano el tubo de las aspiradoras , por lo que la profesora volvió a hablar para dar la segunda lección .

\- **Ahora que todos tenéis vuestras aspiradoras en mano**... **Bueno casi todo** \- Decía la profesora aun viendo a Elder en pose de feto en el suelo - **Vais a poner la aspiradora entre vuestras piernas , daréis un leve golpe contra el suelo con vuestros pies , así os impulsareís para levitar unos pocos segundos y volveréis al suelo . Venga podéis empezar !**

Dicho y hecho Pokdaw fue el primero en golpear con fuerza el suelo y levitar mas de la cuenta , la profesora al darse cuenta de lo sucedido regañó al niño exigiéndole bajar inmediatamente , pero Pokdaw no podía controlar su aspiradora , iba sobrevolando la escuela a la velocidad de un mosquito golpeándose contra las ventanas de la escuela , al final la aspiradora se quebró y el niño quedó colgado de sus calzoncillos gracias a una estatua , el grito de Pokdaw fue mucho peor que el de una mandrágora, tanto que Elder volvió a desmayarse .

\- **AAAAAAH CONCHE SU MAEEEEE ! AAAAH!** \- Gritaba Pokdaw con mucho dolor .

Al rato el niño cayó al suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo , su muñeca y entrepierna estaban muy lastimada , su pierna estaba rota y ya no podía hablar por haber gritado mucho , la profesora Nathaniela corrió a ver el estado del niño .

-** Oh vaya estas muy mal niño , eso pasa por no escucharme adecuadamente , te llevare a la enfermería pero que sepa que la aspiradora rota corre de la cuenta de tus padres** \- Dijo la profesora llevando al niño como si fuera una princesa -** Alumnos , llevare su compañero a la enfermería , no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes volar y si lo hacen serán expulsado inmediatamente .**

Noah vio como el bloc de nota de panda de Pokdaw cayó al suelo , este lo recogió del suelo con burla pero Hanjamon intentó arrebatárselo de las manos .

\- **Eso no es tuyo Nofoyá !** \- Dijo Hanjamon enojado.

\- **Si lo quieres ven a por el Serrano !** \- Dijo el chico para irse volando sobre su aspiradora

\- **Ya veras Noah !** \- Habló Hanjamon para el también seguir al chico en su aspiradora .

\- **Lo quieres ?** \- Preguntó Noah moviendo su mano de un lado para otro con el objeto .

\- **Wuaff Cof quiero decir devuélvemelo** ! - Exigió Hanjamon con mas rabia .

\- **Busca ! Y no vayas a terminar como Poro , atropellado por un camión** .- Gritó Noah lanzando con fuerza el bloc de nota .

Hanjamon salio volando tras el bloc de nota con la lengua afuera , como los perros cuando buscan los palos o pelotas , faltó poco para que se estampara contra la ventana pero logró atrapar el bloc de nota a tiempo , desgraciadamente la paloma que estaba descansando en el borde de la ventana murió de un infartó y cayendo se estampó contra el suelo .

Los demás alumnos al ver las acciones de su compañero de clase fueron a felicitarle por haber recogido sin ningún problema el bloc de nota de Pokdaw , todo era alegría hasta que la profesora Lerinit que había sido espectadora de la proeza de Hanjamon decidió llevárselo con ella .  
Hanjamon pensando que tal vez iba a ser regañado o expulsado de la escuela guardaba silencio siguiendo a la profesora Lerinit . La mujer paró delante de una clase y de ahí sacó a un alumno de segundo año .

\- **Jose-Sama te encontré un nuevo integrante para tu equipo** \- Dijo la profesora Lerinit con emoción.

El chico se quedó viendo a Hanjamon , sonriendo felizmente por haber encontrado un nuevo integrante y volvió a su clase .

**Palabras claves :**

Grifindor pasó a ser Iberícor El animal representativo es el cerdo

Slytherin pasó a ser Aracmyn El animal presentativo es la araña

Ravenclaw pasó a ser Doveclaw El animal representativo es la paloma

Hufflepuff pasó a ser Molepuff El animal representativo es el topo

WC Significa baño :3


	3. Tercera parte

Pasó el tiempo y Elder estaba diciéndole lo maravilloso que era ser parte del equipo de Muse Dash , que ningún alumno de primer año logró participar en los torneos de aquel juego . Hanjamon le decía que el no se sentía a la altura , que varios profesores y alumnos tenían grande expectativas de el , pero el no tenia la confianza y seguridad en si mismo para cumplir tales objetivos .

\- **Claro que vas a cumplir las expectativas de todos** \- Habló Nazicom llegando de la nada .

\- **Deberías dejar de hacer eso** \- Dijo Elder casi a punto del infarto .

\- **Bueno lo que decía , el Muse Dash lo llevas en la sangre** \- Volvió a decir Nazicom ante de llevar a Hanja y Elder a cierta parte .

La chica les enseñó varias fotos y copas a los muchachos , en una de ella ponía el nombre del padre de Hanjamon , el chico se sintió feliz al saber que seguía los pasos de sus padres y que tal vez llegaría a ser buen jugador , como su papito .  
Al acabar las clases los tres amigos se iban a sus habitaciones a descansar pues ya era tarde y la jornada había sido muy larga para los tres .

Subiendo por las traviesas escaleras que los llevaban a sus habitaciones se dieron cuenta que a estas se le antojó llevarlos a otro piso , llegando así al tercer piso , el lugar prohibido , un lugar oscuro lleno de polvo y telas de arañas .

\- **No sienten que no deberiamos estar aquí ?** \- Preguntó Elder algo asustado .

\- **Es que no deberiamos estar aquí pendejo** \- Respondió Nazicom - **Es el tercer piso , el director Syl prohibió a los alumnos de ir** .

\- **Pero porque ?** \- Preguntó Elder .

\- **Dijo algo de lolis y nopor** \- Recordó Hanjamon .

\- **Miau** \- Maulló una gata obesa

\- **Miau miau miau** \- Maulló un gato negro

\- **Que pasa gatos , Mya , Isis ?** \- Dijo la voz de una mujer - **Acaso hay alguien aquí ?**

\- **Oh no! es la conserje UtiChan** \- Habló bajito Nazicom - **Si nos descubre estamos muertos .**

Los niños salieron corriendo y se escondieron dentro de una sala , justo despues la conserje entró y vio a sus gatos , Mya hacía la croqueta en el suelo , mientras Isis estaba sentado mirando a su dueña con restos de arena en la cara .

\- Isis te volviste a drogar con la caja de arena ? Mal gato ! Mya deja de comer plástico ! - Dijo UtiChan para mirar los alrededores e irse - Vámonos gatos drogadictos , aquí no hay nada , venga vámonos a comer .

Tras decir eso Mya la gata obesa salió corriendo como un cohete , Isis el solo se puso a maúllar una y otra vez en todo el trayecto.

\- **Uff no nos pillaron de milagros , malditos gatos** \- Suspiró Nazicom mas tranquila.

\- **Ahora entiendo porque esta prohibido** \- Habló Hanjamon asustado .

Los dos jóvenes se giraron para ver lo que Hanjamon estaba mirando , era un jabalí de cuatro cabezas , las dos cabezas del centro tenían unos colmillos mas largos y afilados , mientras las dos cabezas de los lados tenían dos pares de ojos más .

**\- Yamero Jabalí !** \- Gritó Hanja con fuerza

Los niños gritaron al ver al espantoso monstruo y salieron corriendo de la sala para volver a sus habitaciones .

\- **Ahora si que entiendo porque esta prohibido , no es que haya waifus y porno** \- Dijo Nazicom pensativa al llegar al salon de Ibericor .

\- **Porque lo dices ?** \- Preguntó Elder metiendose un dedo en la nariz

\- **Necesitas ayuda ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon asqueado por lo que hacia Elder .

\- **No , tu dedo es muy gordo para mi nariz** \- Contestó Elder - **Ahora explicate Nazicom** .

\- **Bueno pues que debajo del jabalí había una trampilla** \- Habló Nazicom . - **Seguramente guarda algo muy importante , ahora si me disculpa me ire a la cama .**

Los niños se separaron para irse a la cama , pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy .  
Al día siguiente y ante de que la primera clase empezara , Jose-sama llevó a Hanja a una sala llena de objetos mágicos y tecnológicos .

\- **Ahí es donde vas a aprender a jugar al Muse Dash** \- Dijo el capitán del equipo .

\- **Si , y que tengo que hacer ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon .

\- **Es fácil , ves esa maquina ? Pues entraras ahí con tu aspiradora mágica y eso te llevara a una especie de juego rítmico , tienes que darle a las notas y esquivar los obstaculos** \- Dijo Jose-sama con simpleza .

\- **Me parece sencillo y soy bastante bueno en los juegos rítmicos** \- Contestó Hanjamon .

\- **Bien me alegra oírlo , pero ten cuidado el dolor que sientes en el juego es real , pero no te preocupes nadie ha muerto desde hace siglos , algunos se quedan atrapados en el juego por un bug , otros aparecen con un dedo roto o una pierna menos pero al menos están vivo** \- Dijo el capitán intentando tranquilizar al Serrano .

\- **Ya veo , espero que no me pase nada de eso** \- Respondió Hanjamon más nervioso .

Tras el entrenamiento bastante simple Hanjamon fue a su clase , el tema que aprendían hoy era la levitación , un hechizo sencillo pero que podría ser de gran utilidad .

\- **Bien niños , deben primero hacer un dab y luego mover vuestras varitas para luego pronunciar la frase mágica que es " pim pam trucu trucu "** \- Dijo el profesor .

Todos los niños intentaban hacer levitar sus palos , Hanjamon lo intentaba pero el movimiento de su dab no era correcto , Elder viendo que tal vez por fin podía demostrar lo fabuloso que era a sus amigos , empezó a hacer su dab .

\- **Pim pum trucu trucu** \- Pronunció Elder pero viendo que el palo no se movía realizó 3 dab seguido .

\- **Quieto pitbull** \- Dijo Nazicom - **Primero de todo vuestros movimientos no son correctos , el dab se debe realizar mas elegante y lleno de energía a la vez ...además no es pim pum trucu trucu sino ****_" Pim pam trucu trucu "_**** es pam y no pum .**

\- **Si eres tan elegante pues hazlo** \- Dijo Elder cansado de fallar tanto .

\- **Pos ok** \- Contestó Nazicom ante de hacer un elegante dab - **_" Pim pam trucu trucu "_** .

Y como por arte de magia el palo de Nazicom se elevó en los aires de forma elegante , Noah intentó hacerse el chulo pero su palo se clavó en el ojo de Pokdaw que hizo explotar la sala por desconcentrarse .

\- **Profesor creo que necesitamos un palo y un ojo nuevo aquí** \- Dijo Hanjamon viendo a Pokdaw quemado y tapándose el ojo con su mano .

En el cambio de clase Elder se quejaba a Hanjamon de lo pesada que era Nazicom , que era una sabelotodo y que lo único que le salvaba era su linda figura , pero que a parte de eso era una chica demasiado perfeccionista y loca . Nazicom al oír todas esas palabras crueles salió corriendo llorando , empujando así a Elder que cayó al suelo .

\- **Parece que te ha escuchado** \- Dijo Hanjamon - **Deberás pedirle perdón , no fue muy amable de tu parte lo que dijiste de ella** .

\- **Y una mierda** \- Dijo Elder cabreado.

Despues de una larga e intensa jornada de estudios , los alumnos se encontraban en el comedor , el banquete de la noche era bastante lujoso , alumnos y profesores charlaban animadamente a la vez que comían deliciosos platos .

\- **Por cierto vieron a Nazicom ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon a uno de sus compañeros

\- **Déjala Hanja** \- Dijo Elder aun malhumorado.

-**Según una chica de nuestra clase, a Nazicom le dio diarrea de la fuerte y lleva todo el día en el baño, dice que hay un olor asqueroso** \- Respondió uno de los compañeros de casa de Hanjamon

Un poco preocupado por Nazicom , Hanjamon siguió con su comida pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada del profesor Ivanito .

\- **Un monstruo !** \- Gritaba entrando en el comedor el profesor Ivanito.-** Hay un goblin gigante en las mazmorras ! solo quería avisar** \- Dijo para luego desmayarse como una doncella

Los alumnos empezaron a entrar en pánico y pisaban al pobre profesor Ivanito , el director Syl no tardó en intervenir para calmar el caos formado .

-** Sylencio ! - **Gritó el director Syl - **Ustedes gritando como puros niños malcriado asustado por un Goblin , y no piensan en mis pobres waifus que están en la mazmorra !**

\- Umm Director , son niños - Corrigió Lerinit

\- **Bueno a ver , lideres de casas lleven a todos estos buenos para nada de alumnos a los dormitorios , profesores encontrar a ese goblin y conserje llame al GoblinSlayer** .- Dijo el director para sentarse de nuevo - **De mientras yo seguiré comiendo y preocupandome por mis waifus .**

-** O sea que no va a hacer ni mierda para ayudar** \- Dijo por lo bajo Hanjamon

Los alumnos iban a sus habitaciones tranquilamente o intentandolo , los profesores se fueron a buscar al goblin y la conserje fue a llamar al Goblinslayer .

En su camino del dormitorio Hanjamon paró a Elder y le miró preocupado.

\- **Nazicom no sabe sobre el goblin** \- Dijo Hanjamon - **Seguramente ella sigue en el baño** .

\- **Pues déjala morir violada por un goblin** \- Dijo Elder sin más .

\- **Wtf ? Vamos anda** \- Dijo Hanja corriendo para el baño de chica .

Los dos alumnos fueron corriendo al baño de mujeres , aunque se pararon en seco al ver como el Goblin había abandonado las mazmorras para entrar en el baño de las chicas , pero justo ante de entrar tiró una waifu al suelo , aquella mujer estaba desnuda y salió corriendo cojeando.

\- **Primero el director y ahora un goblin** \- Dijo la waifu para irse corriendo a las mazmorras de nuevo .

Los dos niños fueron rápido al baño de mujeres , ahí oyeron como Nazicom gritaba pidiendo ayuda , al entrar pudieron ver que el goblin intentaba atrapar a Nazicom .

\- **My dolly , snif snif huum , my dolly** \- Decía el goblin parándose para oler a nazicom y de vez en cuando tocarle de forma curiosa . - **Good smell !**

\- **Hewie help !** \- Gritaba Nazicom - **No se queden mirando hijos putas ayúdenme , que este quiere violarme .**

\- **Ahora te salvaremos** \- Dijo Hanjamon para darle una patada que hizo retroceder al goblin.

\- **Wow eso si que funciona** \- Dijo Elder con sarcasmo observando como el Goblin agarraba a Hanjamon para intentar partirlo por la mitad .

\- **Gotcha ! out of my way !** \- Gritaba el goblin estirando más a Hanjamon

\- **Elder haz algo !** \- Gritó Hanjamon siendo estirado .

\- **recuerda ****_" Pim pam trucu trucu "_** \- Dijo Nazicom haciendo un elegante dab .

\- **Y porque tengo que ayudaros ?** \- Pregunto Elder aun observando la situación .

\- **Hijo puta ! Como no me ayude te matare yo !** \- Gritaba Nazicom con una aura asesina .

\- **Vale lo tengo ****_" Pim pam trucu trucu "_** \- Recitó Elder con miedo y sin olvidar de hacer el dab .

Elder logró levantar un gran trozo de piedra y lo dejó caer en la cabeza del goblin que cayó al suelo desmayado por el golpe , Nazicom se puso en pie para ayudar a Hanjamon a levantarse .

-** Gracias chicos , pensé que iba a ser violada** \- Dijo Nazicom abrazando a sus amigos .

\- **Oh dios ! que pasó aquí ?** \- Preguntó la profesora Lerinit al ver sus tres alumnos con el goblin .

\- **Déjenme que se lo explique profesora Lerinit** \- Dijo Nazicom . - **Yo necesitaba usar el baño urgentemente cof cof tengo diarea cof cof por lo que obligue a esos dos a acompañarme y defenderme si apareciese el goblin , es gracias a ellos que estoy viva .**

\- **Esta bien , vayan a sus dormitorios ¡Ya!** \- Gritó la profesora Lerinit . - **Esperen ! señorita Nazicom por haber sido tonta le resto 5 puntos , pero gracias a sus compañeros , Ibericor gana 10 puntos . **

\- **Gracias señorita Lerinit** \- Dijeron Hanjamon y Elder .

\- **Ustedes poder ser bueno discípulos** \- Habló una persona con armadura .

-** Este señor iba a vencer al goblin , lo llamamos Goblin Slayer** \- Explicó la profesora Lerinit .

\- **Gracias pero creo que prefiero ser mago por ahora** \- Contestó Hanjamon a lo que Elder quedó boquiabierto por la presencia del GoblinSlayer .

\- **Ah soka** \- Dijo Goblin slayer ante de matar al goblin y llevárselo fuera de la escuela dejando un rastro de sangre .

Los tres alumnos salieron del baño cuando Hanjamon pudo observar una herida que tenía el profesor Laisnu en la pierna , este al sentir la mirada del niño ocultó su herida y se sonrojó levemente , aquel acto era muy sospechoso según el Serrano .

Ya era de mañana y Hanjamon se encontraba muy nervioso por su primer torneo de Muse Dash , Nazicom y Elder lo estaban apoyando intentando que al meno el Serrano terminase su desayuno , la preocupación del joven no pasó desapercibida por el profesor Laisnu que se acercó al grupito .

\- **Le deseo suerte Serrano pero bien sabemos que no la necesita , ya que apostare por el otro equipo ** \- Dijo Laisnu ante de irse .

\- **No lo escuches** \- Dijo Nazicom -** El profesor Laisnu siempre fue devoto a la casa de Aracmyn .**

\- **Igual ese profesor no me gusta** \- Contestó Hanjamon .

**\- Y a quien no ?** \- Preguntó Elder comiendo como cerdo .

Hanjamon se dio cuenta de que el profesor Laisnu iba cojeando hacia los alumnos de Aracmyn .

\- **Fue el** \- Habló Hanjamon sin apartar la mirada del profesor.

\- **De que hablas locoh ?** \- Preguntó Nazicom .

\- **El metió al goblin en la escuela para así ir a robar lo que guarda el jabalí** \- Contestó Hanjamon metiéndose un esparrago largo en la boca .

\- **Humhum hum hum hum** \- Se escucha en la sala

\- **El correo ?** \- Preguntó Elder viendo como un cuervo traía algo muy grande y pesado

\- **Me pregunto como podía llevar algo de ese tamaño un cuervo ?** \- Se preguntó a si misma Nazicom acariciando al pájaro negro

\- **No debería avergonzarte de tu humhumhum** \- Dijo el cuervo ante de irse .

Los niños se apresuraron en abrir la caja de gran tamaño resultó ser una aspiradora pero no cualquiera , no no , la aspiradora GTX 1080 ti pero como venía de la tienda ikea tuvieron que montar aquella aspiradora en el poco tiempo que quedaba , dentro de la caja también había una nota que decía _" En honor a tu primer torneo , haz lo mejor que puedas , pero como no ganes me devuelves el dinero "_ .

A la hora del torneo , Hanjamon se preparaba poniendo sus protecciónes con mucha torpeza , el niño se encontraba muy nervioso . El tiempo pasaba y sus compañeros de equipo pasaban uno tras otro , por ahora era un empate y la victoria reposaba en los hombros de Hanjamon , si el ganaba esta canción la victoria era de su equipo .

Hanjamon se posicionó en la maquina con su aspiradora y fue transportado dentro del juego , la musica fue elegida por el equipo adverso que al saber que Hanjamon era el nuevo miembro escogieron una musica muy complicada de 8 estrellas en modo muy hard , aquella musica era " U got that " una melodía muy querida por los jóvenes sobre todo por el bailarín Ricardo Milos .

la cuenta atrás sonó _" 3 , 2 , 1 go ! "_ y la musica empezó a sonar , al principio nada muy difícil solo se trataba de golpear las notas y esquivar las sierras , pero la parte difícil llegaba , mucha notas desfilaron al igual que mucha sierra , solo debía aguantar así hasta el final y por ahora no lo hacia nada mal , algunas notas salían great en vez de perfect pero nada que le quitase la ventaja que tenia contra su rival .  
Pero algo extraño pasó de repente las notas se volvieron invisible al igual que las sierras , ahora el rival tenía mas ventaja , aun así Hanjamon lograba darle a las notas gracias al ritmo de la musica , Nazicom al ver que algo raro pasaba miró a su alrededor y vio como el profesor Laisnu recitaba un hechizo, sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia el y levantó una espesa niebla para que el profesor perdiera el contacto visual y así romper el hechizo .

Hanjamon ,por fin liberado del hechizo logró recuperarse y darle a todas las notas llegando a igualar a su rival , este al notar que iba casi perdiendo quiso hacer todas las notas perfectamente desgraciadamente no vio las sierras delante de el y aunque la haya esquivado de milagro perdió la oreja , el rival terminó desconcentrándose por el dolor y ya no le daba a ningunas notas , Hanjamon al oír los gritos de dolor de su rival se desconcentró levemente chocando su aspiradora contra el suelo y cayendo , afortunadamente nada malo ocurrió ya que la musica acabó en ese instante dándole la victoria a Ibericor .

Al acabar el torneo de Muse dash , Hanjamon y sus amigos fueron a explicarle todo lo sucedido a Nikime contándole que el culpable era Laisnu .

\- **Laisnu ? Culpable ?** \- Preguntó Nikime con burla - **El profesor Laisnu lleva trabajando mucho tiempo en la escuela** .

\- **Entonces porque lanzó un hechizo a Hanjamon ?** \- Preguntó Elder

**\- Y yo que se , deja de tocarme las pelotas que te reviento** \- Contestó con furia Nikime - **Además sea lo que sea ese tema no os concierne , solo al director Syl y T0mirg .**

\- **T0mirg ? Quien es ese ?** \- Preguntó Nazicom .

\- **Y yo que se , váyanse a la mierda ya** \- Gritó Nikime ante irse a su choza .


	4. Cuarta parte

El tiempo pasa y las estaciones pasan , estamos en las vacaciones de navidad Hanjamon se encuentra jugando a una batalla pokemon con Elder , Nazicom se acerca a ellos avisandoles que ella volvería a casa para pasar la navidad con su familia .

\- P**ues vete ya** \- Dijo Elder - **No te necesitamos para nada** .

-** Que puto** \- Dijo Nazicom algo enojada - **Bueno no sean vagos y vayan a mirar información de Tomirg en las sección prohibida de la biblioteca .**

\- **La sección pornográfica del director Syl ?** \- Pregunto Elder -** Eso me gustaría pero si nos descubren estamos muertos** .

\- **Ya encontraran un método de entrar** \- Dijo Nazicom ante de irse moviendo el culo .

\- **Que puta esa chica** \- Dijo Elder mirándole el culo

**\- Y tu eres un cerdo** \- Dijo Hanjamon riendo

\- **Y gane la partida con mi Swampert usando terremoto** \- Dijo Elder acomodando sus lentes como si fuera el mas inteligente del mundo .

\- **Admito la derrota** \- Dijo Hanjamon suspirando - **Regresa Pikachu **

Pasaron los días y ya era navidad , Elder despierta a Hanjamon de forma muy bruta , el chico había cogido una jeringa que había llenado de agua y le disparó en la oreja al Serrano que despertó por el dolor y de mal humor .

\- E**res gilipollas o que ?** \- Gritó Hanjamon furioso limpiando su oreja del agua

\- **Venga vamos a abrir nuestros regalos , hay muchos** \- Dijo Elder impaciente .

\- **Hacia falta despertarme así ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon levantándose de la cama para ir a la sala . -** Además como podría tener regalo un huérfano indeseado como yo ? .**

\- **Bueno pues tienes regalos , pero si no los quiere puedo abrirlo yo y quedarmelos** \- Dijo Elder abriendo un paquete descubriendo unos calzoncillo de lana - **Vaya mi abuela piensa en todo** .

\- **Calzoncillos de lana eso debe picar un huevo** \- Dijo Hanjamon abriendo uno de sus paquetes .

\- **Un huevo ? Que va me pican los dos** \- Dijo elder rascándose los huevos .

\- **Oh vaya es ¿ Piel de jabalí ?** \- Dijo hanjamon extrañado - **Me pregunto para que ** .

-** Yo se que es** \- Dijo Elder revisando la piel - **Es un manto hecho de piel de jabalí , mira la capucha es la cabeza del jabalí .**.

\- **Vaya cosa mas rara ** \- Dijo Hanjamon probando la prenda -** Ummm apesta a muerto!** .

\- **Ostiah ! Es una manto hecho de jabalí pero no de cualquier jabalí !** -Dijo Elder muy emocionado .

\- **Que tiene de especia**l - Preguntó Hanja.

\- **Es un jabalí mágico ! El jabalí que se puede volver invisible !** \- Gritó Elder - **Ahora mismo eres invisible !**

\- **Ostiah es verdah !** \- Gritó Hanjamon al verse las manos - **Es una pena el mal olor** .

\- **Mira lo positivo , el olor hará huir a las chicas feas que te miran con deseo** \- Explicó Elder como si fuera experto en amor .

-** Nunca te dijeron que lo importante es como eres por dentro ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon

-** Bah seguro dices eso pero miras con lujuria a la chica más buena de la escuela** \- Dijo Elder comiendo una rana de chocolate .

\- **Para nada , nací virgen y virgen moriré -** Dijo Hanjamon .

-** Si , ni tu te lo crees** \- Volvió a añadir Elder .

Cuando la noche cayó Hanjamon se puso el manto de piel de jabalí para introducirse en la sección secreta de la biblioteca , un lugar donde el director Syl guardaba todos sus DVD , cómic , revistas de contenido sexual . Hanjamon se puso a buscar entre la sección de las revistas pornos encontrando el nombre de T0mirg en una de ella , al tomarla empezó a oír gemidos que salía de la revista , con rapidez cerró el librito y salió corriendo dejando caer una botella que había al lado . Rápidamente se pudo oír la voz de la conserje llegando corriendo exactamente donde estaba el .

\- **Se que estas ahí** \- Dijo UtiChan recogiendo la botella de agua caída y tocando el agua que se había regado en el suelo - **Ummm esta agua es fresca .**

Hanjamon logró salir por otra puerta escapando de la conserje , pero ahí vio al profesor Laisnu siendo muy cariñoso con el profesor Ivanito .  
\- **Profesor Ivanito , yo algún día le atrapare** \- Dijo Laisnu de manera escalofriante .

\- **No se a que se refiere , no homo -** Dijo Ivanito nervioso .

De repente el profesor laisnu empezó a olisquear el aire y a acercarse a Hanjamon , el alumno solo podía retroceder muy nervioso pensando que lo iban a atrapar .

\- **huele a patatas de jamón** \- Susuro el profesor ante de golpear la pared pegándose al profesor Ivanito .

\- **Profesores** \- Decía UtiChan con una sonrisa pervertida y un gran sonrojo , como muchas fujoshi - **Siento molestar su romance pero hay un alumno despierto , encontré una botella de agua fresca , recién regada .**

Rápidamente los profesores y la conserje fueron a buscar al alumno que no estaba en su cama , de mientras Hanjamon entraba en una sala bastante sospechosa , la sala parecía limpia y había un enorme sofá que parecía bastante cómodo , había una mesa y encima de esta habían revistas , libros y pañuelos , un microonda y comida de todo tipo .

\- **vaya este lugar es extraño parece la guarida de alguien** \- Pensó Hanjamon viendo el lugar hasta que vio un espejo frente al sofá . - **Que es esto ?**

El joven mago se acercó al espejo y pudo ver a su familia muerta , su madre lucia feliz y su padre orgulloso de ver a su hijo . Hanjamon se quedó perplejo un segundo y se limpio los ojos con lejía pensando que veía alucinaciones , se quedó unos momentos observando a sus padres para irse corriendo a buscar a Elder .

\- **Elder despierta ven ven !** \- Dijo Hanjamon dándole puñetazos a Elder para despertarlo

\- **Ay ay ay cabrón ! Eso duele !** \- Gritaba Elder - **Que quieres cabrón ?**

-** Quiero enseñarte algo** \- Dijo Hanja volviendo a ponerse el manto y cubriendo a Elder .

\- **Bien bien te sigo** \- Dijo Elder siendo arrastrado por Hanjamon.

Los dos niños llegaron de nuevo a la sala , Hanja le enseñó el espejo para que el otro joven pudiese conocer su familia .

\- **Mira te presento esta es mi madre creo y este es mi padre creo** \- Dijo Hanjamon felizmente .

\- **Como que crees ?** \- Preguntó Elder confuso.

\- **Pues nunca los había visto ante** \- Dijo Hanjamon . - **No se parecen a mi ?**

-** No veo nada** \- Dijo Elder mas confundido

\- **Mira ponte bien en el centro** \- Dijo Hanja ante de empujar a Elder para colocarle bien .- **Y bien ? Como los encuentras ?**

\- **No creo ver a tus padres pero , vaya que bueno estoy** \- Dijo Elder tocándose el cabello como peinandose-lo .- **Me veo a mi rodeado de chicas vestidas de conejas sexy ¿ Tu crees que es el futuro ?**

\- **Como va a ser el futuro pendejo** \- Dijo Hanjamon deprimido - **Mis padres están mas muertos que vivo ** .

Pasaron los días y Hanjamon seguía acudiendo a la sala para observar a sus padres en el espejo , hasta que el reflejo de otra persona apareció detrás de el .

\- **Veo que te has encontrado mi escondite , voy a tener que mover todo a otro lado** \- Dijo el directo Syl

\- **Porque director ? Yo no le diré a nadie de esta sala** \- Dijo Hanjamon a su director

\- **Pues no me gustaría ver mi hentai al lado de ti ** \- Habló el director - **Es algo vergonzoso hacer cosas indecente delante de otra persona ¿ no crees ?**

\- **Si director , pero podría venir cuando usted no esta ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon con algo de esperanza .

\- **Este espejo no es bueno para la salud** \- Dijo Syl - **Mírate esta obsesionado con el , solo por ver a tus padres muertos , por eso lo cambiare de lugar y por favor no lo busque , me gustaría un poco de privacidad** .

\- Esta bien director , usted lo hace por mi bien , supongo que quiso decir que vivir en los sueños no es bueno porque te olvida de vivir tu vida verdadera . - Dijo Hanjamon un poco mas motivado .

\- **No , solo quise decir que quiero ver el porno sin un estorbo como tu por aquí** \- Dijo el director -** Es bromita no más ! Claro que quería decir lo que sea que has dicho ahora , ahora vete .**

El tiempo pasa y estamos en primavera Nazicom llega corriendo a la biblioteca con un enorme libro que deja caer en la mesa , asustando así a Elder y Hanjamon que se encontraban estudiando duramente .

\- **Fui muy estúpida , mire estaba mirando mi revista de idol que veo cuando estoy en el baño y me di cuenta que nos os mande a buscar al lugar correcto** \- Dijo Nazicom rebuscando en el libro

\- **Llamas a esto revista para ir al baño ? Pero si es mas grande que tu casi** \- Habló Elder asombrado por el tamaño del libro

\- **El tamaño lo es todo** \- Dijo Nazicom relamiendo sus labios - **Ahí miren T0mirg es el creador del jamón filosofal .**

\- **Jamón filosofal ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon

-** Es una pata de jamón antigua que se usa para crear el elixir de la inmortalidad , además tiene el poder de crear un legión de hombre cerdo zombie , si esa pata cae en mano equivocada algo terrible podría ocurrir ** \- Explicó Elder a Hanjamon para luego demostrar lo listo que era subiendo de nuevo sus gafas .

\- **Bien explicado listo , eso es lo que guarda aquel monstruo en el tercer piso**\- Dijo Nazicom susurrando .

En mitad de la noche los tres alumnos deciden hacerle una pequeña visita a Nikime que estaba tranquilo en su casita viendo anime , este al oír que pegaban fue a ver quien era con una escopeta en mano .

\- **Que coño quieren ? Ah son ustedes ? Váyanse es tarde** \- Dijo Nikime ante de cerrar la puerta

\- **Ya sabemos por el jamón filosofal ** \- Gritaron los tres niños juntos .

Nikime al oír eso abrió de nuevo la puerta y obligó a los tres niños a entrar , sirvió un vaso de leche tibia a todos para escuchar lo que tenían que contarle .

\- **Nikime es importante , nosotros creemos que el profesor Laisnu va a robar el jamón filosofal** \- Dijo Hanjamon nervioso

\- **No lo creo , el profesor Laisnu es uno de los profesores que protege el jamón** \- Contestó Nikime sorbiendo un poco de vodka .-** Además solo yo y el director sabemos calmar a Pochi ¡Mierda! Hable de más otra vez .**

Un ruido alertó a los presentes que miraron hacia atrás de ellos , Nikime sacó un enorme huevo de un caldero gigante puesto en el fuego .

\- **Que es eso ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon .

\- **Donde conseguiste esto ?** \- Preguntó Elder súper emocionado .

\- **Bueno iba a ser mi cena de esta noche pero no imaginaba que iba a estar vivo** \- Dijo Nikime -** Un viajero me lo regaló cuando le gane a un juego de carta , aunque ahora que lo pienso parecía bastante feliz de deshacerse de el .**

El huevo se partió dejando ver a una criatura de color verde de tamaño pequeño , la criatura se acercaba lentamente hasta Nikime

.  
\- **Oh shit esto es un creeper** \- Dijo Nikime - **Pero este me gusta lo llamare Sylantro** .

\- **No es muy parecido al nombre del director ?** \- Preguntó Nazicom

\- **Son ideas tuyas** \- Dijo Nikime acariciando a su creeper que empezó a morderle hasta que su mirada se posó en la ventana .- **Quien es ? **

\- **Noah ... este maldito** \- Dijo Hanjamon viendo como Noah salía corriendo .

Los alumnos volvieron lentamente hasta la escuela donde fueron pillado por la profesora Lerinit acompañada del alumno Noah Nofoyá , la profesora restó a cada uno 50 puntos y añadió que para estar segura que los alumnos no volverían a escapar en medio de la noche iba a castigarlos a los 4 , Noah pensando haber oído mal decidió preguntarle a la profesora.

\- **Un momento profesora , usted dijo 4 ?** \- Preguntó Noah con un tic nervioso en el ojo

\- **Si , usted no esta sordo** \- Dijo la profesora con una sonrisa encantadora - **Aunque sus intenciones eran buena , usted también estaba fuera de su cama en la noche .**

Un poco más tarde la conserje UtiChan llevaba a los niños con Nikime , en el camino la conserje no pudo evitar querer asustar más a los niños .

\- **Tuvieron suerte , su castigo es ir al bosque prohibido para hacer un trabajo que encargaron a Nikime** \- Dijo UtiChan con una sonrisa divertida - **En mi época a los niños se le castigaba atandolos boca abajo por unas horas , también obligandoles a comer gusanos , o peor vomitar en la boca de su compañero y que este os vomite de vuelta .**

\- **Que asco** \- Dijo Nazicom oyendo a la conserje .

Al llegar donde Nikime pudieron ver que este se encontraba bastante triste , pues al parecer su creeper empezó a hacer un ruido extraño y explotó , lo bueno es que la explosión causada solo sirvió para encender la chimenea .

\- **Aun estas triste por lo del creeper ?** \- Preguntó Utichan a Nikime .

-** Mira el lado positivo , no se hizo mas grande y explotó tu casa** \- Dijo Nazicom en un intento de animar a Nikime .

\- **Oh vamos amigo , vas a ir al bosque prohibido y estas triste por una criatura que explota como nuestro director** \- Dijo UtiChan

\- **Espera pero si el bosque prohibido esta prohibido !** \- Dijo Noah asustado .

\- **Si , pero es vuestro castigo** \- Contestó UtiChan . - **Deben tener cuidado en ese bosque hay muchas criaturas fantásticas pero peligrosas .**

La conserje se aleja dejando a Nikime con los 4 niños , los castigados , el chihuahua y el señor peludo se fueron adentrando en el bosque prohibido , un bosque muy oscuro donde varias criaturas habitan . Horas despues Nikime paró en seco , había encontrado la razón de su viaje en el bosque , un liquido blanco y espeso se encontraba en el suelo , Nikime se agachó y tocó aquel liquido con sus dedos para luego olerlo .

\- **Buark que es eso ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon asqueado .

\- **La razón por la que vinimos aquí** \- Contestó Nikime - **Es leche de Burricornio .**

\- **Burricornio ? pensé que ya no existían** \- Dijo Noah .

\- **Bueno en este bosque hay pocos , pero hay una cosa que mata a los Burricornios para beber su leche** . - Explicó Nikime a los niños

\- **Para que quiere la leche esa cosa** \- Preguntó Hanjamon

\- **Y yo que se , lo único que quiero es matar a esa cosa para que deje en paz a los Burricornios** . - Gritó Nikime cansado de explicar todo a los niños - **Con lo bien que estaba yo jugando al barbie online .**

\- **Según lo que he leído en un libro , la leche de Burricornio hace que te veas más guapo y te mantiene vivo** \- Explicó Nazicom como toda intelectual .

\- **Pues este Burricornio esta herido por lo que debemos encontrarlo** \- Comentó Nikime para chuparse los dedos .- **Nos dividiremos , yo iré con Elder y Nazicom , mientras Hanjamon y Noah iréis junto .**

\- **Con el Serrano ?** \- Se sonrojó Noah - **Pues me llevo al perro !**

\- **Al chihuahua ? bueno como quieras pero no te va a proteger de nada , si esta mierda con pata sale volando de una patada** \- Rió Nikime para irse - **Si algo pasa llamen .**

El grupito se separó y en todo el camino Noah se quejaba diciendo que contaría todo a su tío cuando llegase a la escuela , despues de andar por unos largos minutos y de oír al pesado de Noah contando anécdota de como se había comido una rana viva , el perro o la rata empezó a gruñir . Hanjamon empezó a sentir como su cicatriz empezaba a freírse como una salchicha en una freidora ,el niño llevó su mano a su herida de la infancia para aliviar el dolor pero sus dedos se llenaron de aceite .

Al mirar al frente los dos niños pueden ver a una criatura comiendo o chupando la leche de un Burricornio muerto , Noah empezó a gritar del miedo y salió corriendo junto al chihuahua , la sombra se acercaba a Hanjamon de forma provocadora , el niño solo pudo caer al suelo arrastrándose como gusano para correr cosa que resultaba inútil pues Hanjamon se había congelado del miedo . Pero de repente una cabellera rubia apareció era una chica pequeña ( Loli ) , se podía observar que no era humana sino una androide .

-** ¿Quieres ver o canjear tus puntos y no sabes como? ¡Visita el siguiente enlace! : /hanjamon/shop** \- Dijo la androide rubia

Al oír aquello la sombra salio gritando de la zona , Hanjamon se quedó mirando a la androide asombrado .

-** Hanjamon-sama , yo soy Sacrasias ** \- Dijo la androide de forma seria mirando al chico -** El bosque no es un sitio para que usted este paseando libremente .**

\- **Que era esa cosa Sacrasias ?** \- Pregunto Hanjamon .

\- **Esa cosa es lo que le hizo esa cicatriz** \- Respondió Sacrasias acercándose al joven .

-** Entonces esa cosa que se alimenta de los Burricornio es el que me hizo la cicatriz ?** \- Volvió a preguntar Hanjamon con duda .

\- **Eso lo que dije Hanjamon-sama , esa cosa se alimenta de la leche de los Burricornios para mantenerse vivo .** \- Explicó Sacrasia .

Al rato llegaron Nikime acompañado de los demás niños , el hombre a ver a Sacrasias con Hanjamon supo que la androide salvó al niño de cualquier cosas que asechaba a los Burricornios .

\- **Veo que has conocido a Sacrasias** \- Habló Nikime . - **Muchas gracias por la ayuda Sacrasias .**

\- **!FUA¡ Saco el carácter , saco la fuerza y saco el poder** \- Dijo Sacrasias con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción ante de irse del sitio .

Al llegar a la academia y de camino a los dormitorio para por fin descansar Hanjamon explicó todo lo que había pasado en el bosque .

\- **Ahora todo tiene sentido , como Demon es demasiado débil debe beber la leche de los Burricornio para mantenerse con vida** \- Empezó a explicar Hanjamon - **Mientras Laisnu quiere robar el jamón filosofal para dárselo a Demon ! Es muy lógico y una vez que lo tenga intentara matarme para comerme .**

\- **Pues si , seguro eres muy suculento** \- Dijo Nazicom bromeando pero al rato se puso seria - **Pero olvidas que el directo Syl esta protegiéndote , si el esta a tu lado nada podrá pasarte , ya sabes es peor que un creeper .**


	5. Parte final

Al día siguiente los alumnos se reunían para comentar sobre los exámenes finales que tuvieron en el día , Nazcom explicaba felizmente a sus amigos lo fácil que le resultó todos los exámenes y que se esperaba algo mucho peor , pero aquello no era la opinión de Elder que se quejaba de lo contrario y se pusieron a discutir entre ellos . Hanjamon el miraba con diversión a sus amigos pero un dolor se apoderó de su frente , haciendo que el joven tocase su cicatriz , aquel acto alarmó a sus amigos que empezaron a preocuparse por el .

\- **Joder ! Cada vez que te duele , me entra hambre** \- Dijo Elder babeando - **Huele a bacón** .

\- **Estas bien ?** \- Preguntó Nazicom siendo más considerada que su compañero .

\- **Si , a veces me duele cuando algo malo va a pasar , como un** \- Hanjamon se quedó observando a Nikime por un buen rato hasta que algo lo hizo correr hacia el gigante . -** Pues claro ! Como no lo pensé ante ! No es extraño que un hombre le da a Nikime un huevo de creeper ? Conocéis a mucho viajero que se pasean con huevos de Creeper en los bolsillos ?** \- Volvió a hablar Hanjamon explicándole a sus amigos .

\- **Pues no mucho** \- Contestó Elder .

\- **Nikime puedes decirme a que se parecía el señor con el que jugaste a las cartas ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon serio .

\- **Y yo que se , tenía un pasamontaña** \- Contestó Nikime harto de ver a esos entrometidos .

-** Hablaron de algo ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon chupando sus dedos con el aceite de su cicatriz .

\- **Bueno el hombre me preguntó que tipos de criaturas había tenido** \- Volvió a contestar el cascarrabia - **Le conteste que había tenido un chihuahua y que actualmente tenia un Jabalí monstruoso .**

\- **Parecía interesarse por el Jabalí ?** \- Volvió a preguntar el niño .

\- **Nunca te dijeron tus padres que eres muy preguntón ? Ah es verdad no tienes padres !** \- Gritó con rabia Nikime -** Pues claro que se interesó en el jabalí , sabe lo deliciosa que es su carne ! le dije que lo alimentaba para comérmelo algún día , pero entrar en su jaula sin calmarlo era condenarme a la muerte , le explique que debía poner la canción de "Dame jamón " para tranquilizarlo .**

Al oír aquellos los niños salieron corriendo a buscar la profesora Lerinit para tener una conferencia con el Director Syl .

\- **Señorita Lerinit es importante , debemos ver al director pero ya** \- Gritó Hanjamon a su profesora .

\- **Pues el se fue a una isla privada con sus lolis , no volverá hasta mañana** \- Explicó la profesora .

\- **Pero es urgente , se trata del jamón filosofal !** \- Gritó Nazicom

-** Mmmm bocadillo de jamón filosofal** \- susurró Elder hambriento .

\- **Como saben del jamón ... Bueno el jamón esta bien guardado no deben preocuparse , váyanse a sus dormitorios uwu** \- Dijo la profesora Lerinit para luego tomarse su awa de uwu con un poco de owo .

Los niños se quedaron en el pasillo donde empezaron a hablar de sus sospechas sobre el profesor Laisnu , pero el profesor estaba cerca y al oír su nombre se acercó a los niños mirandolos con esa típica mirada de depravado sexual .

\- **Niños quieren caramelos ? Que hacen aquí solitos con ese hermoso tiempo que hay afuera** \- Preguntó el profesor - **No sería mejor ir a por el camión de helados ?**

Los niños se tranquilizaron cuando vieron al profesor Laisnu alejarse lentamente , Nazicom miró a sus dos compañeros con nervios .

\- **Se me pusieron las tetillas duras** \- Dijo Nazicom abanicándose con sus manos - **Ahora que hacemos ? **

\- **Esta noche entraremos en acción** \- Contestó Hanjamon mirando como el profesor se alejaba .

La noche cayó rápidamente y los tres niños salieron de sus camas para ir a detener al ladrón de jamón , desgraciadamente Pokdaw se encontraba vigilando por si sus compañeros decidían hacer una escapada nocturna como hicieron las noches anteriores.

\- **No pasaran** \- Dijo Pokdaw - **Por vuestra culpa hemos perdido varios puntos , así que no os dejare ir** .

\- **Oh vamos Pokdaw ~ No me obligues** \- Dijo Nazicom con voz seductora .

-** Yo no te obligo , solo no quiero perder mas puntos** \- Avisó el chico - **Si aun así vais a iros yo estoy dispuesto a darme de ostia** .

\- **Pokdaw venga dejanos pasar** \- Suplicó Hanjamon .

\- **Venir , venir a por mi pero con la cara destapada , eh , venir a por mi , venir a daros de hostias conmigo , hijos de puta** \- Dijo Pokdaw en pose de lucha .

\- **Ya te había avisado** \- Dijo Nazicom dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula a Pokdaw que cayó K.O .

\- **Instakill** \- Dijo Hanjamon asustado por la fuerza de la chica

\- **Eres muy aterradora , hermosa pero aterradora** \- Comentó Elder a lo que la chica le mandó un beso volador .

Ante de salirse de los dormitorios los niños se cubrieron con el manto de jabalí invisible , se dirigieron al tercer piso donde estaba la famosa puerta, custodiada por el jabalí . Al abrir la puerta pudieron ver que el enorme cerdo salvaje se encontraba siendo asado en una hoguera gigante , Elder que estaba hambriento aprovechó para comer un poco de carne de jabalí .

\- **Es un manjar , una exquisitez** \- Exclamó el niño chupando sus dedos .

\- **Cuando Nikime sepa que te comiste a su jabalí te va a matar** \- Dijo Nazicom babeando.

\- **Venga vamos por la trampilla** \- Habló Hanjamon .

Los niños saltaron por la trampilla , la caída era larga y no se veía el fondo , los tres esperaban que abajo se encontrase algo blando o agua para amortiguar la caída . Gracias a satán los niños aterrizaron sobre algo blando y suave .

\- **Vaya suerte tuvimos** \- Dijo Hanjamon suspirando aliviado .

Pero Hanjamon habló demasiado rápido , unos tentáculos atraparon a la chica manteniéndola atada de pies y manos sin que ella pudiese moverse .

\- **He visto demasiado hentai con tentáculos para saber como terminara eso** \- Dijo Elder teniendo una hemorragia nasal .

\- **Nazcom !** \- Gritó Hanjamon para intentar ayudar a la chica que estaba siendo manoseada por los tentáculos.

\- **Nyaa ! Aaah no , aquí no ! porfavor** \- Gemía Nazcom -** Hagan algo ya ! Imbéciles ! **

\- **Lo siento pero no , tengo buenas vistas** \- Dijo Elder sentado observando la situación con una media en la mano .

\- **Que hago !** \- Gritó Hanjamon asustado

\- **Recuerda en clase de botánica el hechizo que usamos para quemar las hierbas ? Úsalo !** \- Gritó Nazcom sonrojada .

\- **Creepito creepito que todo este bien quemadito !** \- Dijo Hanjamon agitando su varita mágica .

El Serrano usó un hechizo que aprendió en clase de botánica, así logró quemar los tentáculos que liberaron a la chica nada más sentir el calor del fuego , los tres magos salieron corriendo hasta una puerta que se encontraba cerrada con llave .

\- **Vaya esta cerrada** \- Dijo Nazicom probando un hechizo para abrirla - **Y no funciona la magia en ella .**

\- **Un tambor de taiko , porque esta aquí ?** \- Preguntó Elder al ver un gran tambor

\- **Creo que debo ganar una partida de taiko para obtener la llave que abrirá la puerta** . - Explico Hanjamon .

\- **Eso parece facil , hasta para alguien como Elder** \- Dijo Nazicom cruzada de brazo

\- **Callate tonta** \- Contestó Elder un poco enojado

\- **Bueno si es como el taiko normal sera pan comido , pero todo depende de la dificultad de la musica** \- Contestó el Serrano agarrando las barras para empezar la partida

\- **Suerte** \- Le desearon sus dos amigos .

Hanjamon empezó a jugar para ganar la llave , pero algo no iba bien , la musica no sonaba solo podía ver las notas rojas y azules , sin el ritmo era complicado saber en que momento dar . Los golpes de Hanjamon resonaban en la habitación , difícilmente se podía decir que estaba tocando la musica de _" Dame jamón "_ pero aún sin musica el chico logró tener la llave .

\- **Eres un genio** \- Dijo Nazicom abrazando a su amigo . - **Ahora vamos , abre la puerta**

Hanjamon abrió la puerta y entró en la sala seguido de sus amigos , grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un androide parado en lo que parecía ser una arena .

\- **Creo que es mi turno de lucirme** \- Habló Elder colocándose una gorra roja con una N negra .

-** De que hablas Elder ?** \- Preguntó Nazicom inspeccionando el lugar .

\- **Estamos en una arena pokémon** \- Explicó Hanjamon . - **Elder es muy bueno en esto , pero no tenemos tiempo , tenemos que impedir el robo .**

\- **Elijan un pokémon cada uno** \- Dijo el Android sacando 3 pokémon nivel 100- **Solo pasaran si me derrotan ** .

\- **Enserio ? No tenemos tanto tiempo** \- Habló Hanjamon nervioso sacando un pikachu nivel 25 .

\- **Yo solo tengo un magikarp nivel 2** \- Contestó Nazicom sacando el magikarp.

\- **Así nunca vamos a ganar , el swampert de Elder es nivel 50** \- Dijo Hanjamon desesperado -** Nunca vamos a ganar .**

-** A tomar por culo !** \- Gritó Elder sacando su barita - **EXPROSHIOOOON!**

Elder gritó unas palabras que provocó una gran explosión justo donde el androide , el pobre robotico voló en mil pedazos haciendo desaparecer los pokemons que habían sido invocados . Pero el Karma actuó y un trozo de metal impactó la cabeza de Elder dejandolo desmayado .

\- **Nazicom quedate con Elder , yo iré solo** \- Habló Hanjamon nervioso .

-** Esta bien , iré a pedir ayuda** \- Contestó Nazicom con Elder en sus brazos aun desmayado .- **Ten cuidado y vuelve con vida .**

\- **Lo intentare , no quiero ser solomillo tan pronto** \- Dijo Hanjamon para luego marcharse .

El niño se adentró solo en una sala algo oscura , su cicatriz volvía a doler y a freírse como varias ocasiones antes , al adentrarse más en la sala pudo ver un señor de espalda . Hanjamon estaba muy sorprendido al ver a aquel hombre de pie delante del espejo, que meses antes el miraba para observar a sus padres .

\- **Es usted !** \- Gritó Hanjamon sorprendido de ver al profesor Ivanito y no al profesor Laisnu .

\- **Pensaste que era Laisnu pero no ! Era yo ! Ivanitio !** \- Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa macabra .

-** Jojo Ivanitio ** \- Contestó aun sorprendido el niño .

\- **Claro quien iba a pensar que el pobre miedoso de Ivanito era el malo** ! - Respondió con asco y risa el malvado Ivanito - **Aunque ... ese profesor de pacotilla llamado Laisnu estuvo sospechando de mi desde que el goblin entró " solo " en las mazmorras .**

\- **Pero el profesor Laisnu intentó matarme en el torneo de Muse Dash** \- Volvió a decir Hanjamon

\- **No no no ! El que te intentó matar era yo jajajajaja** \- Se rió malvadamente Ivanito -** Pero el profesor Laisnu quería salvarte pero no podía contra mi jajajaja aunque sino fuera por esa mocosa ! . Tu siempre fuiste una amenaza por eso quise matarme .**

\- E**ntonces el profesor Laisnu ...** \- susurró Hanjamon

\- **Exacto ! El profesor Laisnu solo te protegía ... El cabrón raramente me dejaba solo ! Hasta la maldita conserje pensaba que el y yo Buark ! Yaoi ! NO! -** Gritó con rabia y asco Ivanito - **Pero realmente nunca ... nunca estuve solo .**

\- **Esta locoh** \- contestó Hanjamon al ver a Ivanito .

\- **Este espejo es realmente increíble ! Veo lo que deseo , veo el jamón en mis brazos ¿ Pero como puedo obtenerlo ?** \- Preguntó con rabia el hombre mirándose las manos .

\- **Pregúntale al pendejo de Hanjamon !** \- Dijo una voz sombría con dificultad respiratoria .

Hanjamon empezó a mirar por todos lados buscando el origen de aquella voz sin encontrar su dueño .

\- **Acércate Serrano !** \- Gritó Ivanito

El niño obedeció algo asustado al profesor y se miró en el espejo por unos minutos , podía ver el Jamón en sus manos para luego esconderlo en sus bolsillos , pues aún estaba diminuto por el hechizo que Nikime le había lanzado al sacarlo del banco .

\- **Que es lo que vez niñato !** \- Volvió a gritar Ivanito .

\- **V-veo al directo syl explotar de felicidad porque gane el torneo y como recompensa me regaló una waifu llamada neptune** \- Dijo Hanjamon con cierto nerviosismo .

\- **Miente ! El director syl nunca regalaría una waifu** \- Volvió a decir aquella voz . - **Déjame hablar con el ! .**

\- **Seguro** \- Dijo ivanito sacando su camiseta dejando ver una cara en su espalda .

\- **Nos volvemos a ver querido Serrano** \- Dijo Demon hablando con dificultad - **Mira lo que me has hecho , soy como un parasito ! Depender de otra persona para sobrevivir , beber leche de esos Burricornio para sobrevivir , pero tu tienes algo , algo que me podrá devolver a la vida , algo que si no me equivoco esta en tu pantalón.**

\- **Kya pervertido** \- Dijo Hanjamon con un leve sonrojo - **No homo please !**

\- **Me refería al bolsillo de tu pantalón pendejo !** \- Gritó Demon .

\- **Puede contestarme una pregunta ante de eso , bueno dos ?** \- Preguntó con duda Hanjamon .

\- **Claro , me siento muy amable hoy para responder a tus dudas** \- Dijo de manera sarcástica Demon .

\- **Bien , que piensa hacer con el jamón ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon - **Solo consumirlo para regresar a la vida ?**

\- **Bueno en parte si por eso , pero también quiero crear una legión inmensa de hombre cerdo zombie !** \- Contestó con una sonrisa macabra Demon .

\- **Bueno la segunda es , quien de los dos come y cual vomita ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon observando a las dos cabezas .

\- **Como puedes preguntar tal cosa a mi maestro** \- Gritó Ivanito - **Ahora dame el jamón !**

\- **Jamas !** \- Gritó a su turno Hanjamon para intentar escapar .

\- **Usa la fuerza bruta para obtener lo que deseo !** \- Gritó Demon a Ivanito .

\- **Como desee maestro** \- Dijo Ivanito chasqueando sus dedos haciendo aparecer una prisión de fuego rosa .

Hanjamon al ver el fuego rosa impedir su escape se giró afrontando al profesor y Demon , no pensaba morir sin luchar o tal vez no pensaba morir en vano , debía ganar tiempo hasta que los otros profesores vayan a su rescate , claro siempre y cuando Nazicom haya ido a avisar .

\- **Venga niño , porque tan decidido en morir de forma tan violenta ? Acaso no es mejor darme el jamón y vivir como mi aliado ? ** \- Dijo Demon con burla .

\- **Jamas ! me entiende ? Jamas viviré a su lado como su aliado !** \- Gritó Hanjamon .

\- **Y no te gustaría vivir de nuevo con tus padres ? Podría revivirlo , siempre y cuando me entregues ese jamón** \- Volvió a decir Demon intentando engañar al niño .

\- **Mis padres están muertos y muertos se quedaran ! Ellos estarían orgullosos de mi en estos momentos ! Luchar para proteger a muchas personas !** \- Gritó Hanjamon .

\- **Jajaja eres igual de terco que tus padres , valiente y tonto ** \- Se burló Demon riendo como hiena . - **Mátalo !**

\- **A sus ordenes maestro !** \- Dijo Ivanito ante de ir tras el niño .

El profesor Ivanito se tiró encima de Hanjamon que dejó caer el jamón al suelo , el profesor sin ningún escrúpulo empezó a estrangular al pobre niño , que intentaba recuperar el jamón . En eso el móvil de Hanja empezó a sonar dejando escapar una canción , una canción que provocó un gran dolor al profesor y demon . El profesor actuó rápido y rompió el móvil aplastandolo con su pie . Hanjamon al notar que pasó empezó a cantar la canción de _" Barbie girl "_ , una canción muy odiada por Demon .

\- **I'm a barbie girl ! in the barbie world !** \- Cantó Hanjamon .

\- **Callate ! Callate !** \- Gritaba tanto el profesor como Demon .

Aún así el niño siguió cantando hasta que el profesor se hizo polvo , Hanjamon dejó de cantar y recogió del suelo al jamón filosofal , suspiró con tranquilidad pensando que todo había acabado , pero , no pensaba que una masa de polvo saliera de aquella habitación huyendo y golpeándole de lleno , el niño cayó inconsciente al suelo .

Hanjamon finalmente despertó , dándose cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela , enfrente suya había muchos regalos de sus amigos y otros de algunos admiradores , en eso el director se acerca a el observando todos los regalos .

\- **Vaya cuantos regalos , yo no recibo tanto ni en sant valentin** \- Habló el director - **Al parecer Elder se comió las choco Onyk .**

\- **Como están ellos ?** \- Pregunto Hanjamon refiriéndose a Nazicom y Elder .

\- **Ellos están bien , al principio Elder tenía un ojo sobresalido por culpa del golpe de la pieza de metal , pero un poco de magia y todo se arregla** \- Contestó el director . - **Cuando lo vi con ese ojo salton lo primero que grite fue ****_" Que asco das chaval "_**** .**

-** Jajajaja** \- Rió Hanjamon por el comentario del director - **y el jamón filosofal que pasó ?**

\- **Relájate , el jamón estuvo muy delicioso** \- Dijo el director - e**s broma , lo quemamos** .

\- **Pero entonces T0mirg va a morir ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon preocupado .- **Y como hice para poder sacar el jamón del espejo ? **

\- **A ver a ver , tantas preguntas a la vez no** \- Dijo el director . - **Primero si T0mirg va a morir pues como todo el mundo aunque le queda dos o tres bocadillos de jamón filosofal .**

\- **Que bien** \- Dijo Hanjamon un poco más calmado .

-** Y segundo , pudiste sacarlo del espejo porque tu no querías hacer nada malo con el , entonces el espejo pensó que el jamón estaría más seguro contigo** . - Explicó el director .

\- **Ahora que el jamón fue destruido , Demon no volverá a molestar ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon .

\- **Yo creo que ese cabrón encontrara otra manera de joder** \- Contestó el director syl . - **Pero es increíble que pudiste acabar con el profesor Ivanito con la canción de ****_" Barbie girl "_**

\- **Bueno es que mi móvil empezó a sonar , yo tenia ese sonido por una broma de Nazicom pero gracias a eso pude derrotarlo** \- Dijo Hanjamon suspirando aliviado - **Tendré que darle las gracias a ella supongo .**

\- Y** sabes porque esa canción les afectó tanto ?** \- Preguntó el director a lo cual el niño negó con la cabeza - **Porque tu madre solía cantarte eso ante de mandarte a la cama , supongo que era su canción para protegerte , el amor de una madre es más fuerte que todos los hechizos.**

Cuando Hanjamon por fin salió de la enfermería pudo ver a Nazicom y Elder hablando entre ellos , el niño los miró sonriente .

\- **Que tal Elder ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon - **O debería decir ojos saltones .**

-** Calla cabrón , parecía un puto pez de colores con ese ojo saltón !** \- Gritó Elder molesto - **Pero estoy mejor , usaron magia en mi ojo .**

\- **Eso esta bien , ¿ Y tu Nazicom ?** \- Volvió a preguntar Hanjamon

\- **No podría estar mejor** \- Dijo felizmente la chica .

Era de noche , la ultima noche que pasarían en el castillo , el director Syl estaba dando un discurso de fin de año ante de anunciar quien iba a recibir la copa a la mejor casa este año .

\- **En cuarta posición Ibericor ! Con 312 puntos !** \- Gritó el director .

Los del Ibericor se miraban decepcionado de haber quedado últimos , recibiendo los aplausos de sus otros compañeros que estaban feliz de no acabar últimos .

\- **En tercer lugar Molepuff con 352 puntos !** \- Volvió a gritar el director .

Los de Molepuff se miraban decepcionados pero aliviado de no haber quedado en la ultima posición como Ibericor .

\- **En segundo lugar Doveclaw con 426 puntos ! y en primer lugar con 472 puntos Aracmyn ! ** \- Grito el directo para sentarse .

Todos empezaban a festejar molestando al director , pues no le gustaba mucho la casa de Aracmyn , así que se levantó ganándose el silencio de todos los alumnos .

\- Y** como soy el director y me da la gana otorgo 170 puntos a Ibericor ¿Porque ? Porque quiero y porque puedo** \- Dijo el director .

\- **Pero director eso esta mal** \- Dijo Lerinit intentando hacer razonar el director .

\- **Ah si ? Pues EXPROSHION !** \- Dijo el director explotando a la profesora Lerinit en frente de todo el mundo - **Alguien más se opone a mi decisión ?**

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio , asustado de ser explotado por el director , el director al ver el silencio se sentó para comenzar a cenar, los alumnos hicieron lo mismo .

\- **Pues ahora necesitamos 2 profesores nuevos** \- Dijo Nikime que estaba cubierto con un paragua para no recibir los restos de la profesora explosionada .

\- **Que mas da 1 más o 1 menos** \- Dijo el director Syl - **Además me controle mucho , sientete orgulloso de mi .**

\- **Es cierto , este año solo mató a 1 persona** \- Sonreía la conserje acariciando sus gatos .

\- **Aun me sorprende que no acabaste atropellada** \- Dijo Nikime viendo a la conserje - **Si fueras por mi ya estarías en la hoguera .**

\- **Oho? Deseas mas fotos yaoi en toda tu cabaña ?** \- Respondió Uti con un tono amenazante .

\- **Bicho ! víbora ! Gremlins ! Hobbits !** \- Insultaba Nikime a la conserje .

\- **Si si , buscare mucho yaoi para ti** \- Rió Uti .

\- **Bueno pero volviendo al tema del director es verdad que logró controlarse ** \- Habló el profesor Laisnu -** Aun recuerdo cuando hizo explotar 20 alumnos y 4 profesores el año pasado .**

Todos los profesores asintieron a lo que dijo el profesor Laisnu , luego siguieron comiendo en pura tranquilidad .

Al día siguiente todos los niños estaban subiéndose al NavidulExpress , Hanjamon se despidió de Nikime , pues el niño no quería volver a casa de sus tíos , sabía que lo iba a pasar muy mal al regresar allí , Nikime al darse cuenta de esto le entregó al niño un álbum de foto de su familia muerta , tras eso Hanjamon se sube al tren dejando su casa , si , su casa , pues la escuela Navidul ahora era su casa pues ahí sentía mas amor y cariño que en la casa de sus tíos .

FIIN!


End file.
